musicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Manu Chao
Manu Chao & The Hot Pants, Recorded Live at Theatre Municipal, Besançon, France, 26/05/1986 # African Witch # Lover Alone # Ma Dear # (When You) Call My Name # Gipsy # I'm Ready # Who's Fooling You ? # Come on # So Many Nites # Ay que Dolor # I Don't Know What to Do # Craw-Daddy # Pretty Woman # You Left the Water Running # Junky Beat # Long Gone Lonesome Blues ;1998: Clandestino, Virgin Records # Clandestino # Desaparecido # Bongo Bong # Je Ne T'Aime Plus # Mentira... # Lagrimas de Oro # Mama Call # Luna Y Sol # Por el Suelo # Welcome to Tijuana # Dia Luna... Dia Pena # Malegria # La Vie à 2 # Minha Galera # La Despedida # El Viento ;1999: Radio populare # Enjoy Yourself # Clandestino # Bella Ciao # Marihuana Boogie # Desaparecido # Corazoncito de la Palmera # Simone # Tonino Carotone Show # No Puede Ser # Anacaona # Mambo Colombiano # Welcome To Tijuana # Sube Carretero # Lagrimas De Oro - El Cuarto De Tula # Mentira # Dia Luna Dia Pena # You're Happy # Me Cago en el Amor ;2000: Millennium hits # La Trampa # Mr. Bobby # Clandestino # Desaparecido # Bongo Boy # Je Ne t'Aime Plus # Mentira # Lagrimas de Oro # Mama Call # Luna y Sol # Por el Suelo # Welcome to Tijuana # Dia Luna... Dia Pena # Malegria # La Vie à 2 # Minha Galera # La Despedida # El Viento # Mala Vida # Out of Time Man # Machine Gun # This Is My World # Don't Want You No More # Hamburger Fields 2000: Recorded Live at Estadio Obras, Buenos Aires, Argentina, 17/11/2000 Disco 1 # Intro # Bienvenida a Tijuana # Bala Perdida # Machine Gun # Clandestino # Peligro # Welcome to Tijuana - el Viento # Casa Babylon - Mama Perfecta # Por el Suelo # Fire - Proxima Estacion Esperanza # Commandant Marcos # Familiares Presos la Tablada # Marihuana Boogie # Bobby Marley # Bong Bong Disco 2 # Sound System # Sound System # Vaca Loca - el Viento # Madres De Plaza De Mayo # Dia Luna..dia Pena - Senor Matanza # Luna y Sol # The Monkey # King Kong Five # H.I.J.O.S # Clandestino # Desaparecido # Minha Galera # La Despedida # Calipso Bananero # Welcome to Tijuana - el Viento ;2001: Proxima estacion... esperanza # Merry Blues # Bixo # Eldorado # Promiscuity # La Primavera # Me Gustas Tu # Denia # Mi Vida # Trapped by Love # Le Rendez-Vous # Mr Bobby # Papito # La Chinita # La Marea # Homens # La Vacaloca # Infinita Tristeza ;2001: Proxima estacion... lado B # Allo... ici Vostock # Zapata Vive # Barcelona # Calamocarro # El Bombazo # Galicia Tropical # Open Your Books # Que Hora Son? # Tijuana # Une Autre Radio # La Primavera ;2002: Radio bemba sound system # Intro # Bienvenida a tijuana # Machine gun # Por donde sadra el sol? # Peligro # Welcome to tijuana # El viento # Casa babylon # Por el suelo # Blood and fire # Ezln…para tod@s todo # Mr bobby # Bongo bong # Radio bemba # Que paso que paso # Pinococchio # Cahi en la trampa # Clandestino # Rumba de barcelona # La despedida # Mala vida # Radio bemba # Que paso que paso # Pinocchio # La primavera # The monkey # King kong five # Minha galera # Promiscuity ;2003: Babylonia en guagua # Intro # Bienvenida A Tijuana # Machine Gun # Por Donde Saldra El Sol? # Peligro # Welcome To Tijuana # El Viento # Casa Babylon # Por El Suelo # Blood And Fire # EZLN...Paratod@stodo # Mr. Bobby # Bongo Bong # Radio Bemba # Que Paso Que Paso # Pinocchio # Cahi En La Trampa # Clandestino # Rumba De Barcelona # La Despedida # Mala Vida # Radio Bemba # Que Paso Que Paso # Pinocchio # La Primavera # The Monkey # King Kong Five # Mina Galera # Promiscuity ;2004: Siberie Metait conteee # Le P'tit Jardin # Petite blonde du bld Brune # La Valse à Sale Temps # Les mille Paillettes # Il faut manger # Helno est mort # J'ai besoin de la lune # L'automne esT làs # Si loin de toi...je te joue... # 100.000 remords # Trop tot, trop tard... # Te Tromper # Madame Banquise # Les rues de l'Hiver... # Siberie fleuve amour # Les petites Planètes # Te souviens tu ... # J'ai besoin de la lune mix # Dans mon jardin # Merci bonsoir.... # Fou de toi # Les yeux turquoise # ...siberie... ;2007: La radiolina B-sides # Pirates Urbains Zapatistas # Mama Cuchara (Version EP) # Rainin in Paradize(Long Album Version) # Ten Merced (Mambo Escudellers - Mariatchi Boogie) # Merry No Horns (Toots and the maytals) # Milagreira (Contra O Mundo - A Per Loca) # Nada Sin Bo # Windy Alley - Rainin (Initial Version) # 5 Razones (Edit 7) # Camions Sauvages - Panik Panik (Amadou & Mariam) # Put it on (cover de Bob Marley) # Mr. Bobby - Politik Kills (Remix) # Marihuana Boogie (Studio version) # Danceteria (Bongo Bong Mix) # Mr Bobby (Bongo Bong Bonus) # Rumba de barcelona (estudio remix) # La Chinita (Spain Mix) # Merry Blues (Dancehall rmx) # La chinita (electric mix) # Me Gustas Tu (clubmix) ;2007: Rainin in paradize # Rainin in Paradize (radio edit) # Mama Cuchara # Panik Panik # Rainin' In Paradize (Long album version) ;2007: La radiolina # 13 Dias # Tristeza Maleza # Politik Kills # Rainin in Paradize # Besoin de la Lune # El Kitapena # Me Llaman Calle # A Cosa # The Bleedin Clown # Mundorévès # El Hoyo # La Vida Tombola # Mala Fama # Panik Panik # Otro Mundo # Piccola Radiolina Bonustracks # Y Ahora Qué ? # Mama Cuchara # Siberia # Sone Otro Mundo # Amalucada Vida ;2007: EP # El Hoyo (Live @ Boston) # Tristeza Maleza (Live @ KCRW Studio/L.A. 2007) # Rainin in Paradize (Emir Kusturica Clip Vidéo) # Panik Panik (Vidéo Cartoon) # Rainin in Paradize (Vidéo Cartoon) ;2008: Politik Kills # Politik Kills (Dennis Bovell remix Feat. Linton Kwesi Johnson) # Politik Kills (Prince Fatty Remix) # Politik Kills (Chris Blackwell & Paul Groucho Smykle remix) # Politik Kills (Rude Barriobeat remix) # Politik Kills (David B. remix) # Politik Kills (Prince Fatty Instrumental remix) # Politik Kills (Album Version) ;2009: La colifata # Intro # Sabias Palabras # Sabias Palabras # La locura del Sol # Habemus Papa # Habemus Papa # La Virgen del Matadero # La Virgen del Matadero # La Virgen del Matadero # El Crucigrama # Pequeña Ala # Pequeña Ala # Hablando al Mundo: El Atentado # Hablando al Mundo: La Paz # Hablando al Mundo: La Paz # El Borda Tango Club: Gardel y Tita # Madres # El Garrafero: Todas la Mujeres son lindas # El Garrafero: Todas la Mujeres son lindas # Mucha Locura: La despedida # Nada Cambió # Y Mañana Que? ;2009: Baionarena # Intro / Panik # El Hoyo # Peligro # Casa Babylon # Tumba # Bobby Marley # La Primavera # Radio Bemba # Bienvenida a Tijuana # El Viento # Monkey # Clandestino # Desaparecido # Ya Llego / Rumba de Barcelona / La Despedida # Mentira / Se Acabo # Rainin' In Paradize # A Cosa # Vakaloka # Hamburger Fields / Merry Blues # Tristeza Maleza # Dia Luna # Machine gun # Volver # Radio Bemba Eldorado # Mala Vida # Sidi H'Bibi # Radio Bemba # Bobby Fuerza # Si Me Das Elegir # Tombola # Les rues de l'Hiver / Pinocchio # Crèv' La Vie # Pinocchio Fuentehttps://www.spirit-of-rock.com/es/discography/Manu_Chao/1 Referencias Categoría:Música de España